1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transportable or portable hard disk device.
2. Background Information
Portable hard disk devices allow the user to carry around relatively a large amount of data on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), Blu-ray disk, or other such optical disk, and also allow the data to be read out at high speed. With a hard disk device, however, a disk, a head slider, and an arm mechanism that moves the slider all need to be in a sealed construction in order to prevent dust from getting inside. Furthermore, since a large number of parts are required, the manufacturing cost is high.
In particular, the head slider reads recorded data by moving closely, at a distance of just a few dozen nanometers, over the disk surface. Thus, the head slider needs to be micro-machined with high precision, and is therefore expensive. Furthermore, circuits for detecting the recorded data that are read need to be mounted separately on the arm mechanism. This also makes it difficult to lower the costs of the head slider and detection circuits.
Furthermore, such portable hard disks all involve a large number of parts. Generally, when the number of parts in a given structure is great, the possibility of malfunctioning occurring in any of the parts also becomes great. Therefore, a structure which requires a large number of parts tends not to last for a long period of time. Furthermore, the manufacturing costs tend to be high when a large number of parts are required.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hard disk device that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.